


Fashionably Late

by motomoyo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, No but really it's been forever since I've done this ahahaha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomoyo/pseuds/motomoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that his back hit the tree was nothing short of electric.<br/>The way Fili’s hands knotted in the furs at his arms, tight, bruising; the way his brother shoved him back against the bark, pinning him, he could barely move…<br/>And then the mouth on his, breath hot and warm, lips soft and beard coarse, lit a raging, coursing fire deep in his belly. Kili couldn’t help the raw, strained noise that was forced from somewhere deep in his throat, and he fought, fought for dominance, fought to retake—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> This thing’s pure PWP. I haven’t written fanfiction in so many years, and this is my first effort at getting back into it. Thanks for givin’ it a look!

The way that his back hit the tree was nothing short of _electric_.

The way Fili’s hands knotted in the furs at his arms, tight, bruising; the way his brother shoved him back against the bark, _pinning_ him, he could barely _move_ …

And then the mouth on his, breath hot and warm, lips soft and beard coarse, lit a raging, coursing fire deep in his belly. Kili couldn’t help the raw, strained noise that was forced from somewhere deep in his throat, and he _fought_ , fought for dominance, fought to _retake_ —

And then they broke, the grip around his shoulders eased, and his knees already felt shaky, wobbly, like liquid had replaced his bones. His fingers tangled in his brother’s clothes, tight, feeling the creak of leather and mail and just… _Fili._

The blonde grinned, cocky, scarce. “You are so beautiful when you’re out of sorts,” he teased, breathless, his blue eyes bright.

Kili couldn’t help the laugh that overtook him, giddy and heady with lust and love and _want_ , but he thumped his brother on the shoulder anyway before dropping his hands to the older’s hips, dragging him in to grind against him; even through the leathers, the armor, it sent an electric tingle all the way up his spine. “Shut up,” he laughed, but it was bright, and he dragged one hand up so his fingers could tangle tight in his brother’s hair, pulling him into a raw, desperately needy kiss.

They knew every little thing about each other. Just where the other liked to be touched – the way Kili liked to be just shoved against something and driven wild but would never go easily, the way Fili liked his ear sucked just _so_ , the way Kili would go weak-kneed at the way his brother would drag his teeth over his lower lip, the way both of them surrendered to surprisingly gentle, soft kisses despite the urgency of their hands.

Kili was the first to surrender and start pulling at his brother’s clothes, skilled fingers jerking and working at straps, buckles, bindings, not once breaking that kiss. The scent of his brother filled his senses – it was so familiar, so impossibly intoxicating. Leather, horse from their long ride, the light, clean sweat of a long day’s ride, and the undercurrent of the smell that was just undeniably his brother.

“Not all the way, we have to make this fast,” Fili hissed into Kili’s neck, which drew a whimper from the younger. The blond’s fingers started tugging insistently at his brother’s clothes, but they were both too rough, too impatient, needing too much right _now_. Clothes askew and half-off, his hand was the first to slip into Kili’s breeches to find him hard and waiting, and his fingers curled around his brother’s prick, warm and gentle.

The heat pressing into Fili’s palm was _searing_ , and the little tight noise his brother made in his throat when he squeezed – an almost-whimper – made his stomach do flips, especially when he felt the way Kili’s hands, so dexterous and sure, fumbled and went tight on his hips as he arched against Fili’s hand, and the blond dwarf grinned against his younger brother’s neck before nipping there, sucking, dragging his teeth up to his ear. Kili’s jaw went tight, his face strained. “I just want you,” he panted, his own words sounding murky and thick to his own ears.

Fili chuckled, squeezing as he passed his thumb over the head of his brother’s shaft, smearing the pre-come in a slow, teasing circle. “I know,” he said, before biting Kili’s ear and making the younger dwarf’s knees wobble.

Both of them knew that this was wrong, this was _forbidden_ , but neither cared. Once they stressed and worried and agonized, but now they had accepted that they would never be who they were without this. Without each other.

Kili’s head fell back against the tree, chin tipping back to give Fili easy access to his throat, and his fingers tried desperately to get Fili’s breeches undone before his brother pressed too close to allow it. Instead, his fingers of one hand curled in the furs at Fili’s shoulder, his other hand roughly getting a handful of his lover’s hair. They stayed like that, Fili sucking on his neck and grinding against him and working his shaft for what felt like hours to the younger dwarf, his gasps and groans tightly restrained as the world narrowed, narrowed, narrowed.

And then something just …snapped, like a cord, and Fili released him and turned him, and his chest pressed flush against the bark of the tree, fingers scrabbling at the wood as his pants were tugged down and the cool night air slapped exposed skin. And soon that was replaced by the familiar heavy heat of his brother’s cock pressed against him, rutting, and his senses just _filled_ with the sound of breathing, the low, shuddering sounds from his brother that were more felt than heard.

Fili’s brows furrowed, features strained, tight, and he rummaged in pouches for what they always kept on them for such times: a thin vial of leather oil, and he didn’t even bother to be careful about how much he used; he pooled it in his hands, corked it, and tossed it to the ground before slicking himself up in a few quick tugs. His fingers, slick and wet, found their way to his brother’s entrance, penetrating with a gentleness that was at odds with their urgency. Even that heat swallowing his fingers was enough to make him dizzy, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of deep, ardent affection.

Kili drew in a harsh breath at the penetration, squirming against the tree, and his brother pressed tight. “I love you,” FIli whispered in his ear as a finger curled to stroke his prostate, and Kili bit his lip hard, features agonized.

  
“What happened to in a hurry?” the younger grinned, voice wavery and barely above a whisper, and Fili snorted and nipped his ear.

  
“Are you complaining?”

“No, I— _ah_ , Fee, I—“ Kili’s fingers went white-knuckled on the tree, and Fili finally withdrew his fingers to replace it with his cock, pressing into his brother and curling an arm around his chest to keep him tight and close, the other arm dropping to stroke him steadily, squeezing in time with his sinful, grinding thrusts.

Both breathed out as one, melting into each other like they were of one mind, one soul, one body. The world was only them, was only ever them, and the rest of the world didn’t matter. Had never mattered. No matter how urgent, how intense, how rough they were, it was never just _fucking_. No, this was something deeper and far more primal.

Kili was the first to go – as he often was - biting into his knuckle to keep from crying out, but the noise he made still echoed down into Fili’s core. His face contorted into a beautiful, helpless agony as the pleasure burned through him, the panting, whimpering gasps stifled against his hand. His come spilled over his brother’s hand, ropes of it hanging to the tree, and the echoing pulses squeezing Fili’s prick caused him to shudder and gasp, fingers curling in his brother’s armor as he pushed himself deep, so deep, so _endlessly deep…_

He came, and Kili’s breath hitched and he shuddered as felt his brother’s essence empty into him, warm and hot; heaving for breath, he didn’t even wait for both of them to come down before he pushed back and craned his neck around to catch Fili’s mouth in a hot, messy, open-mouthed kiss. “I love you too,” he finally uttered, spent, with a lazy grin against Fili’s lips.

They lingered as long as they dared, but finally Fili had to pull out with a wince. Now, all their touches were tender and quiet, their looks laughter and affection, as they eased away from each other to pull on clothes and straighten themselves out.

“You think they’ll notice?”

Fili shrugged, smiling. “I think they’ll have enough to worry about without paying us much attention.”

Kili grinned, bright and trusting, and stumbled with a laugh as he caught up with his brother, shoulder leaning against him.

It wasn’t a terribly long trip after, full of stumbles and stolen kisses, and soon enough they were at an unfamiliar home in Bag End, rapping on the door. Kili was still grinning, high on endorphins, and Fili had to sober himself considerably – after sending a wink sidelong to Kili, which was met by a wolfish grin - before the door swung open and they were eyed with the skeptical regard of a suspicious hobbit.

Kili had to stop himself from laughing, and steeled his features into a mask of seriousness, straightening his shoulders.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“ _At your service.”_


End file.
